Mean
by RachelLynn2015
Summary: Revenge is a dish best served cold, especially when it pertains to a certain Finn Hudson.
1. The song

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sick of this, all of this. I'm tired of letting Finn in, thinking he couldn't possibly hurt me. Time and time again he has broke my heart, and I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of his bullshit. I need to do something to tell him there is no possible way we are ever getting back together. Time to call my partner-in-crime, a Mister Kurt Hummel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*KPOV*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_All the single ladies, All the single ladies _Blaine raised his (_perfect!) _eyebrows at my ringtone choice. " I need your help" "Why hello too you too diva!" "Kurt get your tush over here right now, I need you." That's weird, Lima''s resident diva NEVER asks for help, just praise. "Why do you need my help?" "One word, Finn." Ugh I don't get why she's still hung up on him, we all know her and Puck will end up together. "Honey you need to get over him, it's sickening. No offence." "Just come over, I'll explain." With that she hung up on me. "Sorry Blaine, Diva emergency." Did Blaine seriously just pout? Oh Gucci, I love my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After explaining to Kurt that no, I'm not going to sing a song about how much I love Finn, but just the opposite (and then watching him do a happy dance) we got to work. "So I'm guessing your going to be singing Broadway?" I was about to automatically say yes, I thought about it. "Actually no, I'm going to show him I'm a new girl." "Bravo Cherie, bravo!" What genre do I do the least? "Watch out Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry's going country!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were sitting in glee when I immediately noticed Berry wasn't there. "Schue, Ra-Berry's missing." That's right, I said it cool and detached (hopefully nobody noticed my stutter.) "Miss Berry is performing a song today, she went to go get dressed." He said something else, probably about Nationals, but I got distracted. That was, til Rachel walked in. My first reaction was DAMN, that was til I looked around. Evan's eyes were about to pop out of his head, Mike couldn't stop staring at her legs, and Finn was about too explode. Why did she have to wear daisy duke shorts? That paired with a tight tank top and cowboy boots made her look like she was from Texas or something. "This song goes to just one special person, Finn" Oh just fucking shoot me! Why is she still chasing after him? All he does is hurt her, I would at least treat her right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HIt it guys!"

You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me,

You, have knocked me off my feet again,

Got me feeling like I'm nothing.

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded.

You, pickin' on the weaker man.

Well you can take me down,

With just one single blow.

But you don't know, what you don't know,

Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides,

And your walk by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again,

As if I don't already see them.

I walk with my head down,

Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again.

I bet you got pushed around,

Somebody made you cold,

But the cycle ends right now,

You can't lead me down that road,

You don't know, what you don't know

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar,

Talking over a football game,

With that same big loud opinion but,

Nobody's listening,

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing.

But all you are is mean,

All you are is mean.

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so ?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,

Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,

And all you're ever gonna be is mean.

Why you gotta be so mean?

The look on Finn's face was priceless. I look up to see Noah just staring at me, smiling. I gave him a smile so big it hurt my face. He jumped out of his seat and ran down too me. "Want to go to Breadsticks tonight?" I looked in his eyes and said "I thought you would never ask."


	2. The preperation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seriously, what teenage girl doesn't own a good pair of fuck-me heels? After Rachel called me and told me about her date with Puck, (about time!) I rushed over to help her get ready. "Why can't I just go in what I'm wearing now?" Not to sound like Mercedes, but hell to the no! "Um Rachel, I love you but no. Not many boys find animal sweaters sexy." "ump." I went back to raiding her wardrobe. Of course I found nothing in that hell hole she calls a closet. "Rach, are you ready to sell your soul to Satan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Cuz I-I-I am so hard, yeah yeah yeah I'm so hard _ "What's up?" "Santana before you hang up, this is Kurt and I'm in a huge emergency." Ugh I can't stand the gay bird. "What kind of emergency?" "The worst kind, a fashion emergency. Specifically, Rachel." Oh I would do to get her in some normal clothes, not the granny clothes she normally wears. "I'm listening..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took Santana about 30 min to get over here, and from the looks of it she brought her whole closet. Kurt curled my hair while she went through them to find the "perfect outfit." "She doesn't need to look like she tried to hard. Make it look like she just casually picked an outfit." That confused me a little. "Um Kurt, sorry to burst your bubble, but we've been looking for something to wear for about a hour and a half!" "OH MY GOD" I whipped my head around to see what was wrong. Kurt had already rushed over to see what she was freaking out about. "It's...perfect"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The outfit is absolutely perfect. Santana had done it, she really pulled through with the clothes. "Rach change into the now it's going to be amazing!" I literly gasped when she walked out of her closet. She was owning the floral babydoll dress Santana brought with her. "Oh. My. Prada. You look amazing! Now shoes, we need shoes!" I dug around Rachel's closet and found some brown strappy sandals. A moment later Rachel was ready to go. With her casual dress, her hair loosely curled and natural makeup, she looked fabulous. We heard a honk from outside. "Go get 'em tiger, he's waiting!" Rachel gave me and Santana a quick kiss on the cheek and thanked us for helping her. When she left, Santana faked a sniffle and said "Don't they grow up so fast?" I couldn't help it, I laughed my ass off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was waiting in my pickup for Rachel when my nervousness really set in. "God dammit, why don't I keep body spray in here." Ok now I'm really going crazy, I'm talking to myself. I heard Rachel's door slam and her walking towards me. I looked up and my heart about flew out of my chest. Rachel smiled at me and my heart raced even faster. What has this girl done to me?


	3. The date

**Sorry for not updating! Life has been crazy, but I plan on writing more! I don't own glee, just this plot**

-RPOV-

The first thing I heard when I got in Noah's truck was his awkward stuttering. "H-hey Rach, um you look g-gorgeus." Was the Noah Puckerman nervous? The guy who had been with every cougar in this town was nervous about our date? "Thank you Noah, you're very kind." I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. As I put my seatbelt on, I noticed his very prominant blush. "Shall we go?" "Umm yeah, good idea." He pulled away from the curb and we headed off on our very first real date.

-NPOV-

I, the king of hook-ups, was nervous. Not that I'll ever tell anyone. I had something special planned. As we drove by Breadstixs I felt her questioning gaze on me. "You missed your turn." "Nope." There was a pause, then she asked on. "Weren't we supposed to eat at Breadstixs?" "Yup." "Well, aren't you going to tell me where we're going?" "Nope." "I hope you know you're one word answers are frustrating." "Yup."

-RPOV-

I'm so confused right now. First, he's nervous. Next, he changes the plans. And last but not least, he won't tell me where we're going. I daze off thinking, at least til I feel the truck come to a stop. I faintly reconize the city park sign. Noah leans over and looks into my eyes. "Do you trust me?" I didn't even have to think before I responded. "More than anyone." He smiles wide and pulls a blindfold out. "Put this on."

-NOPV-

Several scenarios go through my head. What if she doesn't like it? I take her hand and lead her to the area that I had set up earlier today. It took a lot of work, but if she likes it, it'll all be worth it. As I slowly take off the blindfold, I can already tell she likes it by the way her eyes light up and her smile widens. "Noah... it's beautiful" "Compared to you, this place can't hold a candle."

-RPOV-

Even though I knew it was the park, this place looked nothing like what it usually does. The trees had twinkle lights, there were candles on the ground, and in the middle of it all, there was a blanket and a basket, the perfect picnic. "Want to sit?" I nod my head and sit close by him, it was slightly chilly. "Do you want to know why I didn't take you to Breadstixs," I nodded my head once more, "I've taken every girl I don't care about there. For you, I had to do something special and unique, like you." My eyes welled up with tears and I hugged him with all my might. "I don't deserve you Rach, but I'm going to try my hardest to please you, I promise." With those words, he took his jacket off and draped it over me. "We better eat fast, you might freeze." All the tension was gone, and we laughed and talked for hours, without a care in the world. For all I knew, they world could have stopped and never would have noticed. All I cared about was Noah, and proving to him that he is good enough.


	4. The dropoff

I hated that this night had to end so quickly. Noah had been amazing to me, so sensitive and thoughtful. When we got in the truck my hands were numb and I couldn't feel my nose. I went sit in the passenger side but I felt Noah's gentle hand on my waist, encouraging me to come sit right next to him in the middle seat. When we got to my house he helped me out and walked me to my door and asked where my dads were. "Some conference or another, they're never home." "Don't you get lonely?" "Sometimes, but it's not like I can tell them not to go." He stared at me, like he was thinking. Feeling playful, I leaned in close. "Like what you see?" His mouth was open, he looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" He needed no more encouragement. He closed in the gap and kissed me deeply. For a lack of better word, I saw fireworks. It was like someone had set me on fire, but it felt amazing! I finally had to come up for air, and I never broke eye contact. "Goodnight Noah" "Night Rach." He walked off, leaving his jacket behind. "Noah wait! Don't forget you letterman jacket." He didn't even break his stride. "Keep it for now. In fact, wear it Monday." My eyes widened. This was serious business. Everyone knew if you wore a guy's jacket, you were claimed. Cue Rachel Berry freakout. Remain cool, stay calm deep breaths Rachel, no problem. "Um yeah." Did my voice just break? I'm Rachel Berry, future america's sweetheart, resident diva of Lima, Ohio, and I can't calmly tell a guy that I'll wear his jacket? I could feel his smile radiating, even when he was in the truck pulling away. Why does he have the bass up so loud? Oh wait no, just my heart. Lovely.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but it felt like the right place to break off. I'm already working on the next chappie, and it'll be much longer I promise :)**

**Please review with support or ideas, it makes me want to write more!**


	5. The chemistry

Holy. Crap. Did That one kiss really make me feel that? That was better than all of the sex I've ever had, rolled into one. And trust me, that's a lot. I don't know how I got home safely, I didn't even glance at the road, My mind was on the girl that could make me freak out over a simple date. She was perfect in everyway, and she didn't even know it. I had to do anything to make her mine. When I got up to my room, I called Wheels and the jazz band. This girl needed a real man, and I'll do anything to prove that I could be him.

~Monday I'll admit it, I've avoided Rachel. I'm not unhappy, far from it. I'm nervous, once again. I've got to keep this secret performance under wraps for 10 more minutes, all I had to wait for was that final bell, when glee started. I went to the restroom to go splash my face with cold water, hoping that would help calm the nerves. Nope, still about to upchuck the fish tacos I had for lunch. rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnngggg "it's go time Puckerman." And now I'm talking to myself. How wonderful.

~~~~ NO POV~~~~~

"where's puck?" Many students were curious where he was, but none more so than Rachel. She knew he had been avoiding him, she's not ignorant. Every time he saw her, he would find an excuse to leave the room. It had been frustrating, she didn't even know what she did wrong. Her head snapped up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Noah, what are you wearing?" Her eyes looked over the cowboy boots, pearl snap plaid shirt tucked into a pair of Wranglers, and to top it all of he had a black cowboy hat. "I heard you were partial to country songs, and I aim to please. Just sit back and enjoy." He strode to the front of the room and grabbed his guitar.

We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof  
Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon  
With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume  
All I could think about was my next move

Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe  
When you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I like you a lot  
But you're 'bout to miss your shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
Except for that long one after that  
And I knew if I wanted this thing to last  
Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand

So I took a chance  
Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee  
{ From: . }  
And you smiled and said to me  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?  
I think you know I love you a lot  
I think we've got a real good shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

So, we planned it all out for the middle of June  
From the wedding cake to the honeymoon  
And your momma cried  
When you walked down the aisle

When the preacher man said, "Say I do"  
I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil  
And saw your pretty smile and I said  
"Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?  
Look at all the love that we got  
It ain't never gonna stop  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Yeah baby, I love you a lot  
I really think we've got a shot  
Are you gonna kiss me or not?

His eyes never broke contact with hers. As soon as he put his guitar down, Rachel dashed to him and gave him the biggest hug she could give him. "Is that why you were avoiding me? Were you nervous I wouldn't like it." He made sure no one else could hear him, and gently told that yes, he thought she would dislike it and she would be done with him. After reassuring him she loved it, they looked up to see some very shocked faces. There was an awkward silence, well there was til Kurt, being Kurt, started the slow clap. Soon clapping filled the room, and no one could deny the chemistry between the two. Except for Finn, but he wouldn't know love if came up and slapped him so hard his mom felt it.


End file.
